


Out tonight

by Politics_notmything



Series: Parrlyn one shots [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, cathy makes her move, inspired by the song out tonight from rent, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politics_notmything/pseuds/Politics_notmything
Summary: A very suggestive oneshot inspired by the song, Out Tonight from RENT.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Parrlyn one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044444
Kudos: 26





	Out tonight

“What's the time?” Catherine Parr fidgeted in Anne Boleyn’s arms, the heated blanket held her down, and she had enough of feeling constricted. London never gets snow, and when it does, it’s beautiful. But thanks to the cold, she was stuck inside with her usually chaotic girlfriend who just wants to cuddle. 

“I don’t know, why do you ask?” Anne hummed.

They had been stuck inside for 4 hours and 23 minutes, “Well, it has to be close to midnight.” 

Anne simply nodded, and Cathy sighed. As much as she loved her girlfriend, she couldn’t read a room. Cathy pulled off the blanket, and in one move, she shifted her body around, so she was straddling Anne, who started blushing profusely. 

“My body's talking to me.” Cathy cupped Anne’s chin and pulled it up to meet her eyes, “It says, ‘Time for danger’.” She dragged her index finger down the Boleyn girl’s neck, following it with her eyes until she reached her girlfriend’s chest. 

“Cath- I-” Anne stuttered, and Cathy placed said index finger against Anne’s lips.

“It says, ‘I wanna commit a crime’.” Cathy’s voice was a whisper in Anne’s ear, “ I wanna be the cause of a fight. I wanna put on a tight skirt,” She started to grind against Anne’s pelvis, “and flirt with a stranger."

“Cathy!” Anne smirked at her lover’s suggestive antics.

“I've had a knack from way back,” Cathy ran her hands through her curly hair, “At breaking the rules once I learn the games!” Euphoria consumed her, “Get up,” She dismounted Anne and pulled her off the sofa, “life's too quick, I know someplace sick… where this chick'll dance in the flames.” She fondled Anne’s breasts before running to the door, leaving the gremlin to bite her lip in their living room.

Anne chased Cathy into the hall and pinned her against the wall, grabbing her wallet and coat with her unoccupied hand. 

“We don't need any money-” Cathy breathed, thankful the wall was there to support her, “I always get it for free.”

Anne kissed the writer’s neck, “Oh?” 

“You can get it too.” Anne looked up, confused, and Cathy winked. “If you get in with me.” 

Anne licked her lips.

“Let's go out tonight- I have to go out tonight-” Cathy grabbed her jacket. “You wanna play?” Cathy pecked Anne's lips as she donned her coat, “Let's run away.”

“We won't be back before it's Christmas Day,” Anne suggested. 

“Take me out tonight-” Cathy slid seductively down the inside of the door, “meow.” 

“So you’re a cat now?” Anne teased as she helped Cathy with the key,

“And when I get a wink from the doorman-” Cathy opened the door for Anne, “Do you know how lucky you'll be?” The Boleyn girl laughed at how ambitious Cathy had become in all of a few seconds. “That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B?” She ran down the pavement, “I have to go out tonight.”

“You wanna prowl? Be my night owl?” Anne caught up and grabbed Cathy’s waist from behind, “Well, take my hand, we're gonna howl out tonight.” 

They continued running, walking, dancing, laughing and flirting until they reached the tube station and Cathy changed the tune.

“In the evening I've got to roam, I can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome. It feels too damn much like home where the Spanish babies cry.” Anne only nodded solemnly, “So let's find a bar!” Cathy started running again, her voice echoing off the tiled walls of the London tube, “So dark we forget who we are! But all the scars from the nevers and maybes, die!” 

“Let's go out tonight!” Anne followed, jumping and hitting a metal beam that lined the tube station, “I have to go out tonight!” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

“You're sweet, wanna hit the streets?” Cathy pulled the Boleyn girl in for another kiss.

Anne pressed their bodies further together as the tube stopped, “Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?” The tube doors opened, and Anne dragged Cathy into an empty train, “Just take me out tonight.”

“ _Please take me_ out tonight,” Cathy swung herself around the yellow safety pole, “ _Don't forsake me_ out tonight” She pinned the Boleyn girl against the door, “ _I'll let you make me_ out tonight.”

_This is the closest i’ll ever get to writing smut._

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest I'll ever get to writing smut.


End file.
